She's Mine
by PixyNoxx
Summary: Inspired by a song by Crazy Lixx i recently got into. Candy is a bar tender and after a mysterious attack and small happening's in her home town she meets the Brothers. Doesn't take place in any part of the TV show and i only own Candy. First attempt and writing a Supernatural fic so bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It wasn't a particularly cold night down at the bar the night i met them, the were a quiet pair oddly glancing over their shoulders and the tall dark one had his eyes fixed on the laptop he bought in, sat at the table never ordering anything just sat, observing people. That's how it went for two days straight until i finally plucked up the courage to ask them if they were going to order.

"So, can i get you fella's anything? Coke? maybe Whiskey? My names Candy, i'll be your server.."

"No thanks sweetheart, kinda a little tied up here." I was rudely interrupted by the shorter one, were they brothers? He looked up at my and i was caught off guard by the piercing green eyes that caught my hazel.

"Oh well ok then, i'll be at the bar." As i walked off i heard a sharp intake of breath and a small, manly chuckle. The rest of the evening they just sat there,watching like they have been the past two nights. The green eyed one never seemed to take his eyes off the bar.

My shift was ending in ten minutes so i called over to Mickey the owner he rang the last orders and i began the usual shut down of the bar. the two strange men nodded at each other and sauntered out, ol green eyes winked ever so slightly at me. I was frowning when i left thinking just how odd this evening had been when i was grabbed from behind and dragged behind the nearest dumpster, trying to scream i kicked out at my attacker turns out it was Mickey, but not really him. Hi eyes where black and his pupils had grown huge. still muffled by his hands that where like ice around my mouth i shrieked and began to lash out catching him in the stomach with my elbow he grunted and foolishly let go. I then ran for my life, not noticing the black muscle car in the car park, panting i grabbed my keys from my pocket and got into my yellow beetle fumbling slightly with the ignition it started and i flawed my old car screeching out the exit and into the night.

Reaching my apartment fifteen minutes later i dropped my bag and locked the door behind me. still shaking i went into the bathroom and began to run a bath, figuring out that may slow my heart rate. taking off my work uniform and undoing the pony tail in my hair i climbed in and began to relax, thinking slowly over the events of the evening what on earth had happened to Mickey? he was normally such a nice man, always making sure i got to my car ok and dropping me a text when i got home just to make sure i was safe. Certainly none of that tonight! i realized i had been in the bath for half an hour and decided i had shriveled up enough. Taking a towel to dry myself with i wrapped it around me and went out into my kitchen to find it already occupied by two twenty something men in leather jackets and boots. The two brothers had evidently followed me home.

"Just stay calm Candy, we need to talk to you about something i know this is a bit rude, it was my brothers idea," Oh so they were brothers. "My name is Sam and that's Dean, currently hunting for beer in your fridge."

I glanced over at where Dean had his head stuck in there, he waved his hand at me.

"Ok, now introductions are out of the way we need to talk to you about what happened tonight." Sam continued but Dean interrupted him.

"You may want to put some clothes on, unless you feel more comfortable like that." Again he winked at me, i shot him a dirty look and slouched of back into my bedroom to change, tonight was most defiantly not what i had in mind, two strange men in my house and being attacked by my boss? things couldn't get any worse. Or so i thought, Mickey was here and man he looked pissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I Screamed as he advanced forward and Dean burst into the room, knife in his hand, it wasn't a normal knife however it was shaped in a different way, almost ancient. I didn't look at it long because he pushed me to one side and stabbed the knife into Mickey's chest he stopped and began to glow, like he was being electrocuted and collapsed into a heap on my floor, moving no more. i was stunned sitting on the edge of my bed in my underwear. Crap! i was in my underwear, in front of a complete but hot stranger! this day could not get any worse. making a note of my sudden realization, Dean handed me his coat and i gratefully tugged it on, in too much of a shock to noticed i was in my own room surrounded by my own clothes. I just sat there, not speaking or moving until Sam came in seconds later and observing the picture. He nodded at Dean and he followed his brother out of the room while i pulled a pair of jeans on, not really wanting to take Deans coat off yet i pulled it closer to me and followed the boys out into my own front room where they both sat awkwardly waiting for me to speak. So i did.

"Ok,question time, what the hell happened to my boss? and how did you get in here? What is with that knife? oh i didn't have chance to do housework! no i have guests and i ... i..." I began to panic and swayed on the spot, Sam caught me and pulled my down next to Dean where i sat rocking backwards and forwards until Dean put an arm around me, i thought it was an odd gesture but it felt oddly homelike. he did smell good, almost wood like with a hint of musk and whiskey. i was calming down when Sam looked over too me with sad brown knowing eyes and i took a deep breath.

"Ok boys, hit me with your best shot, whats the deal here?" I sat calmly and listened as they told their story to me. Dean never moved his arm from my waist.

"So let me get this straight, you guys hunt monsters, i mean like the stuff of legend and what? fairy tales?"

I had sat quietly, listening to every word they spoke, nodding and agreeing in all the right places.

"Basically, yes." Dean shifted besides me, got up and wondered over to the fridge again.

"You don't mind?" helping himself to another beer. I waved my hand in response,

"Sweet,this chick has pie!" Grinning to himself, he took the apple pie out of the fridge also. sitting back down next to me again. Staring at him i opened my mouth to protest but Sam gave me a look and i closed it again.

"So, yeah demons and crap the usual, maybe even throw in an angel or two in there." Dean said, through mouthfuls of pie.

"What Angels? like the cute winged cherub type things?" i asked, glancing over at Sam. Dean snorted next to me,

"Not that kind Sweetheart, try deadly messengers of God."

Almost right on cue i heard a rustle of wings and another random man in a trench coat appeared in my apartment, well shit this was going to be a long long night.

"Dean,Sam we need to leave.. who is this.?" Random trench coat man stood next to Sam almost glowering.

"I'm Candy, i work, well worked in Trudie's about 4 blocks away and you sir, have appeared in my apartment!" I stood angrily now fed up of strange men in coats bursting into my home. I swayed again on the spot, suffering from a major head rush, Dean pulled me back down.

"This is Castiel, Cas for short and he's one of those homicidal angels i was just about to explain to you." Dean said casually picking up my pie once more and turning to the angel.

"So, why do we need to leave? This couch is pretty comfy and the pie is great, i'm pretty set here."

"Demons, Dean and a lot heading this way we can't kill them all, not with people inside of them, its an act against god." Cas turned to Sam,

"Let's get moving."

And all of a sudden he was gone, i glanced at Dean who sighed, finished of his mouthful and looked back at me.

"Pack a bag, you are coming with us. Something about you is drawing them here, we need a motel and a plan. And knowing Cas his feathery ass is waiting outside."

For some strange and completely reckless reason, i thought why not, how could any of this get any worse?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Dean had said, Cas was indeed waiting outside the apartment block, brooding. I could like the guy if i didn't feel he was a homicidal maniac. Thanks Dean. We walked quickly to a black car parked across the street and i let out a low whistle.

"This your ride?" I asked Dean, because honestly Sam looked like the kinda guy to own a hybrid super power saver or something.

"Yep, this is baby, scratch her I will kill you." He replied grinning at me, i rolled my eyes a habit I had recently picked up only being around these two for a few hours. Making a sudden realization that i still had Deans jacket on, i shrugged it off and handing it to him, standing in my bra I rooted through my back and pulled out a tank top and a plaid shirt. Dean's eyes where on me at once taking in the curves. I gave him a cheeky wink which made him grin back at me. He turned to his brother,

"You know, I like this one, maybe we can keep her alive."

Sam let out a small chuckle, "Always thinking with your nether regions, Dean."

Dean then scowled at him and muttered something under his breath which sounded an awful lot like "She makes good pie."

We had been driving for what felt like hours when i dosed off in the back seat, Deans jacket once again covering me so i had a blanket and the almost familiar scent engulfed me. It didn't last long as I heard a voice next to me and it made me jump and shriek a little, Dean swerved the car.

"Jesus woman! don't want to crash the car you know! oh its Cas." He said taking a look in the rear view mirror.

"They are not far behind Dean, we will need to stop and hide for the night, pull into the motel down the road here." and with another flutter he was gone.

"Son of a bitch." Dean cursed and swerved the car into the motel car park.

I stretched and yawned as i got out of the car, too tired to care about my hair or make up, thank god I remembered to pack it. I don't know why I decided to come with these two mysterious men, complete strangers to me yet I felt safe with them, like a family I never had.

"Ok, Candy you can have the bed, you look like you need it and Dean and I can take turns on watch." Sam walked over to the counter where a dirty blonde fifty year old woman stood and he struck up a conversation about rooms. i stood in the entrance in a daze to tried to complain or moan until Dean nudged me forward.

"Time to sleep, princess."

I followed them into a room and collapsed on the sofa.

"I'm good here." I muffled into the red sofa in the room where my head was resting. Dean laughed at me, and pushed my legs of so he could sit down and I moaned at him before drifting of into a hopefully dreamless sleep.

I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, it was still early as birds were chirping in the distance I felt warm and sat up, Dean was asleep next to me my legs in his lap and his arm resting on me. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb him.

"Morning, coffee?" Sam pointed at the already cooling mug next to him at the table.

"Thanks Sam, have you been up all night?" I shifted Deans arm carefully of my legs and slowly headed for the table to join Sam.

"No, I slept on the bed for a few hours then took over from Dean around four am, it's barely eight, are you an early riser like me?" He looked at me, with a puzzled expression on his face.

"You could say that." I yawned and took a sip of my coffee, I could feel an interrogation coming on.

"So, Candy whats your deal? is that a real name or something." Sam was smiling at me and that far too familiar feeling of comfort washed over me like an aura.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you." I sighed finished the coffee in my cup and poured another from the jug.

" I was born Jessica, my parents died when I was young and I ran away from too many care homes, too easy to get back into the system with a name so I took up the job at the bar roughly five years ago when I was twenty and have been there ever since, going by the name Candy and dying my hair blonde." I paused chuckling to myself thinking I must be some sort of stripper wanna be.

" I can tell you're thinking I must have been a stripper Sam, it's on your face I can tell when people are thinking things it's also impossible to lie to me, call it my super power I guess. So You and Dean been at this long?" It was my turn for questions.

"Yes, since we were kids our father brought us up to hunt monsters of the supernatural type, its been a few hard years without him, he died making a deal to save Dean." Sam's eyes where sad, Jeez these guys had it tough, I was still interested in learning about them since I'm stuck with them for god knows how long.

"Deal? like in poker?" I heard a snort from across the room and Dean was awake, laughing at me.

"Maybe another time we'll explain that." He said Stretching, his toned stomach visible underneath his shirt I couldn't help but look, his green eyes met mine again and I looked away flushed. Searching my pockets I realized I was out of smokes.

"Damn, I'm going to find a store that sells smokes, I wont be long" I pulled on my boots and Deans jacket and before either could protest, walked out the door.

Walking across the street about 5 minutes away and found a twenty four hour off licence and a bell rang as I walked in and approached the counter to the shop assistant, grabbing another apple pie from the refrigerator.

"Pack of twenty camel and this one please." I said smiling. that quickly faded when i saw the mans eyes, they were black like Mickey's had been, I grabbed the cigarettes and pie quickly and advanced towards the door, but two men with black eyes blocked my path.

"Oh shit, I'm done for" I thought to myself backing away from the two men and into the third, he hissed in my ear.

"Whoa their sweetheart, Jessica, is it? the psychic bird rolling with the Winchesters now? Our boss has had his eyes on you for some time."

I gulped and though this is it, I escaped as quickly from the other problem and dove head first into another. Great. And since when was I psychic?

Thinking I was about to meet my maker, I heard a rustle of wings and Cas appeared blasting these demons with a blinding white light, grabbing my hand and I felt an odd tugging sensation and landed on my feet in the door way of the motel room where i vomited on the spot just outside the door way.

"Wow, that is the most odd feeling in the world, thank you Cas, for back there." I said to the Angel wiping my mouth, He was looking at me oddly.

"I would do anything to protect the Winchester brothers and their associates I have seen how Dean looks at you and the pureness in your soul is shining so bright, he is interested in you." I was about to speak when Dean himself appeared in the doorway,

"What happened?" He asked Cas and I promptly turned to face him, handed him the pie.

"I bought you pie." and fainted into his arms.

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this and review :) i can't stop writing it and should probably stop with the red bull! anyway please let me know what you think and i'm hoping to develop more of the characters later on, i like to keep it pretty simple though :) thanks again guys! **

**Pixy **


End file.
